Celestial Dragon and shadow Dragon
by Pizzapug789
Summary: Amber is a celestial mage and a Dragon slayer. She is usually upbeat ,hyper, and she talks a lot, but what happens when she meets the one man that could make her calm down. Meet Rogue Cheney the one man that can make Amber be at a loss for words. Will love blossom between them or will they be a bit too different. (OC x Rogue) NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, and GrUvia. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is an OC x Rogue story and instead of jiemma "killing" lector he just kicked them out Kay? Kay. Anyway I hope you love this fanfic because I have an all new OC and I won't tell you what she looks like because all of that stuff is in my profile. Anywho on with the fanfic!**

Amber p.o.v

"This is it" I said to my exceed, Ivy as we stood in front of the Fairy tail guild hall.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yelled Ivy as she opened the large oak doors. All of the people stared at me as I walked in and asked "where is your master?"

"Right here" I looked around for the voice before the voice said ,"Down here." I looked down to see a short old man. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering ... if I could join?" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Of course!" The master said before beckoning a white haired beauty holding a stamp over.

"What color and where?" The white haired girl asked.

"Um white and here" I exclaimed pointing to my right arm a little below my shoulder. The girl stamped my arm and the mark appeared in white.

"Hey new girl!" A pink haired guy called out to me. Beside him was a scarlet haired beauty , a blond beauty , and a black haired male with no shirt.

"What" I asked as Ivy got her guild mark.

"FIIIIIIIGHT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He roared and I swear he fired of a bit of flames to.

"Okay!" I called. I was then dragged outside by the boy. He proceeded to man handle me until we reached a clearing. The rest of the guild stood on the sidelines as me and the pink haired man.

"Names Natsu , what's yours?" Natsu asked.

"Amber Nightlock" I stated proudly. Natsu gave me a smile before master called out ,

"Battle begin" " **fire dragon's iron fist!"** Natsu called out before coming at me with a flaming fist. I dodged. He stumbled and turned to punch me again. I back flipped out of the way. My advantage is that I'm fast and agile , not to mention my Dragon slaying magic and my celestial spirits. I decided to not use my Dragon slaying magic yet. I then pulled put a key that looked like it was composed of diamonds and crystals.

" **open gate of the chained maiden , Andromeda!"** the blond that was with Natsu earlier gasped as the pink haired maiden appeared. You could have mistaken her for the zodiac spirit Virgo. Andromeda had long strait pink hair. She had chains on her arms, legs, and some were just wrapped around her. She wore a ripped maid outfit and had green eyes. "You know what to do" I told Andromeda. She nodded and a bunch of floating chains appeared around her. The chains then shot forward wrapping themselves around Natsu. He struggled to get free and even set himself on fire a couple of times while me and Andromeda just stared. "I will take my leave now" Andromeda said and before she left I called ,"thank you for helping"

I then pulled put another key as Natsu finally got rid of the chains. "You have celestial spirits too?" He asked I ignored him as I chanted ," **open gate of the big dog , canis major"** a large black German Shepard looking dog appeared. The dog was about eight feet tall.

"Hey Amber long time no see" called the dog spirit.

"I know sorry for not calling you sooner , midnight" I said. And yes I had renamed the dog Midnight.

"It's okay. What form shall I take for the battle" as Midnight said this Natsu was just standing confused before calling put ,"HEY DONT IGNORE ME!" Ugh will he ever just shut up.

"Doberman" I said. The dog spirit shifted into his menacing Doberman form. Midnight is able to transform into any type of dog. He can also make himself any height but midnight just stayed eight feet tall. Midnight flung himself at Natsu as I pulled out my own weapon , a large white sword that I can change the size , sword type , and shape of. I changed it to its rapier form. I then ran forward with Midnight and I started to slash Natsu with my sword , then midnight bit Natsu and flung him around. I sweat dropped as Natsu got motion sick. Midnight then threw Natsu into a tree effectively knocking him out.

"Thanks midnight" I said as the spirit went back to the celestial world. I put away my sword as I saw a red head pick up Natsu and carry him to the guild.

"HEY!" Called the blond as she ran up to me.

"Yeah , what's up?" I asked.

"Are you a stellar mage?"

"Yep names Amber" I said smiling brightly.

"Names Lucy and I'm a stellar mage too"

"Really" I gasped as the blond nodded. "Cool" I whispered.

"Hey what were those keys cause I have never seen them before." Lucy asked.

"Well the type of keys that I use are _really_ rare. They are the diamond keys. There are fourteen in all. I have them all except for the sea serpent I'm still looking for his key." I said. "What kind of keys do you use?" I added.

"Well I have ten of the twelve zodiac and I have four silver keys"

"Really cool" I said.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but I have a feeling that you like white ... a lot" Lucy gestured to my clothes and guild mark.

"Yep it's my favorite color!" I cheered.

"Lets head back" said lucy. By the time we reached the doors of the guild we knew a lot about each other. Lucy now knows that I'm a Dragon slayer but I made her promise not to tell _anyone_. As I opened the doors of the guild I stared. Inside was a blond haired boy with blue eyes and a reddish exceed and the cutest boy I had ever seen with a green exceed in a pink frog suit.


	2. Sting and Rogue

**first I would like to thank DeniMarie31 and Wintersiren for following my fanfiction. Anywho on with the fanfic. Also just for the record this takes place after the grand magic games. And sting and Rogue joined the guild.**

Amber p.o.v

I froze but quickly snapped out of it as I walked up to the strange people and said ,

"Hi names Amber Nightlock. What are your names?" I giggled. The blond smirked before saying ,

"Hello beautiful my name is Sting , and this is Rogue and for the record if you ever get bored just call me and we can have some fun~" I just smiled and said ,

"No thanks" I then skipped to the bar while Sting spluttered as Rogue snickered. I sat down on a bar stool and called out to Mira. "Hey mira can I have some nutella and bread"

"Sure" Mira smiled brightly before getting the nutella and bread. Just before she left I asked for a knife. After I got everything I needed I went over to Natsu whom was no longer knocked out.

"Hey Natsu" I said.

"Huh what?" He asked.

"Can you set your hand on fire for me?"

"Uh sure..." Natsu said before setting his hand ablaze. I then held my bread over his hand. After about five minutes my bread was nice and toasted.

"Thanks" I chirped before skipping to an empty table. I then made a delicious nutella toast sandwich. The guild then started a brawl but I took no notice I was to busy enjoying my nutella sandwich when ,

" _bam!"_ a table smashed into my nutella sandwich.

Normal p.o.v

Everyone stared as Amber's sandwich got destroyed. She slowly turned around with a malicious glint in her eyes. There was something shiny in her hand as she glared at the entire guild. For the first time in a long time Amber was mad.

"You ... you ... YOU PEOPLE DESTROYED MY NUTELLA SANDWICH!" She roared then chanted ," **open gate of the hunting dogs ... CANIS VENATICI"** three wolf like dogs then appeared. One was a German Shepard , the other a husky , and the leader was a full wolf.

"Reaper" Amber started listing them starting with the wolf. "Shadow" she looked strait at the pure white husky. "Fang" she then spoke to the German Shepard. "I'm sorry that I haven't called you lately ... but would you like to help me punish those whom _killed_ my nutella sandwich?" The leader, Reaper smiled and said ,

"Sure I mean who doesn't like to punish those whom _killed_ Amber's nutella sandwich , Right boys?" He looked to the other dogs whom nodded in agreement. Rogue whom had quietly watched Sting fight stared at the three menacing spirits.

"Its punishment time!" Cried Amber as she took out her sword and it morphed into a sword that looked just like the one from Erza's purgatory armor. She then swung the huge sword (that was ten feet long and two feet wide) like a baseball bat successfully knocking out a couple of members of the guild (namely Elfman , cana , and Lisanna). While she was avenging her sandwich , Reaper , Shadow , and Fang were snarling at the guild members and were biting anyone in range. Rogue just stared.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Roared Erza ... only to get knocked out by Amber hitting her in the face with her sword. The guild grew silent as they stared at her.

"What?"

"Y-you just took out Erza in one hit" stuttered Lucy.

"Damn right I did!" Amber did a war cry before continuing on with her revenge. Soon all of the members that participated in the brawl were all knocked out , and Amber was at the bar eating yet another nutella sandwich.

Rogue p.o.v

I walked over to Amber as she ate her sandwich.

"I'm guessing that you love nutella" I said keeping my voice emotionless.

"Yesiree" she yelled.

"What?" I looked at her confused. By now all of the guild members had woken up and were staring at Amber wearily , even Erza was afraid. Then Amber looked at Mirajane and asked ,

"Can I sing?"

"What?" Said mirajane perplexed.

"Can I sing?" Amber once again asked.

"Uh sure" Mirajane said.

"Yay" cheered Amber. She then ran on stage grabbed the microphone. All of the guild members stared at her as she dragged a stool onto the stage , sat down on it , and started to sing ,

 _[confident by: Demi lovato]_

 _Are you ready?_

 _It's time for me to take it_  
 _I'm the boss right now_  
 _Not gonna fake it_  
 _Not when you go down_  
 _'Cause this is my game_  
 _And you better come to play_

 _I used to hold my freak back_  
 _Now I'm letting go_  
 _I make my own choice_  
 _Yeah I run this show. So leave the lights on_

 _No, you can't make me behave_

 _So you say I'm complicated_  
 _That I must be outta my mind_  
 _But you've had me underrated_  
 _Rated, rated_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_  
 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _It's time to get the chains out_  
 _Is your tongue tied up?_  
 _'Cause this is my ground_  
 _And I'm dangerous_  
 _And you can get off_  
 _But it's all about me tonight_

 _So you say I'm complicated_  
 _That I must be outta my mind_  
 _But you've had me underrated_  
 _Rated, rated_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_  
 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_  
 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_  
 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _So you say I'm complicated_  
 _But you've had me underrated_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_  
 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_  
 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_  
 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_

I stared Amber has a beautiful voice. She then leaned towards the microphone and asked ,

"Do y'all want me to sing another song?" The whole guild cheered when she said that. She then took a breath grabbed a guitar and started again ,

[ _livin' on a prayer by: bon jovi]_

 _Tommy used to work on the docks_  
 _Unions been on strike_  
 _He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough_  
 _Gina works the diner all day_  
 _Workin' for her man, she brings home her pay_  
 _For love, oh for love_

 _She says we've gotta hold on to what we've got_  
 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_  
 _We've got each other, and that's a lot_  
 _For love, we'll give it a shot_

 _Whooah, we're halfway there_  
 _Oh livin on a prayer_  
 _Take my hand, and we'll mke it I swear_  
 _Oh livin on a prayer_

 _Tommy's got his six string in hock_  
 _Now he's holding in what he used_  
 _To make it talk, so tough, it's tough_  
 _Gina dreams of running away_  
 _When she cries in the night_  
 _Tommy whispers, baby it's okay, someday_  
 _For now_

 _We've gotta hold on to what we've got_  
 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_  
 _We've got each other, and that's a lot_  
 _For love, we'll give it a shot_

 _Whooah, we're halfway there_  
 _Oh livin on a prayer_  
 _Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear_  
 _Oh livin on a prayer._

 _[Guitar solo]_

 _We've got to hold on ready or not_  
 _You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_  
 _Whooah, we're halfway there_  
 _Oh Livin on a prayer_  
 _Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear_  
 _Oh Livin on a prayer_  
 _Livin on a prayer!_  
 _Livin on a prayer!_  
 _Livin on a prayer!_

 _"_ one last song okay" she told the guild as she put the guitar away and started to sing once again.

 _[Airplanes by: B.O.B]_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
 _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
 _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

 _I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_  
 _To go back to a place much simpler than this_  
 _Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_  
 _And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_  
 _And all the pandemonium and all the madness_  
 _There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_  
 _And when you're staring at that phone in your lap_  
 _And you hoping but them people never call you back_  
 _But that's just how the story unfolds_  
 _You get another hand soon after you fold_  
 _And when your plans unravel and they sayin'_  
 _What would you wish for if you had one chance_  
 _So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late_  
 _I'm on my way so don't close that gate_  
 _If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_  
 _And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
 _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
 _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

 _Somebody take me back to the days_  
 _Before this was a job, before I got paid_  
 _Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_  
 _Back when I was tryin' to get into the subway_  
 _Oh, when I was rappin' for the hell of it_  
 _Now a days we rappin' to stay relevant_  
 _I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes_  
 _Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days_  
 _Before the politics that we call the rap game_  
 _And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape_  
 _And back before I tried to cover up my slang_  
 _But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray?_  
 _So can I get a wish to end the politics_  
 _And get back to the music that started this shit_  
 _So here I stand and then again I say_  
 _I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
 _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_  
 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
 _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

 _I could really use a wish_  
 _Like shooting stars, like shooting stars_  
 _I could really use a wish_  
 _A wish right now_

Amber then stepped offstage as the guild applauded and cheered. The then hopped right back up next to me. She smiled but I didn't smile back , something was troubling me.

"What was with that last song?" I asked.

"What?!" Asked Amber.

"What was with that last song. The other songs were really upbeat but the others weren't"

"It was nothing , just thought that I would sing a different type of song you know." She tried to reassure me.

"Uh huh" I said not convinced.

"I don't mean to be rude but its turning dark and I need to go buy a house bye!" Then she ran out of the guild I stared at her retreating figure trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

~time skip~ (a week later [it is winter now])

Amber p.o.v

I skipped to the guild hall. I had very exciting news. I hadn't been to the guild for a week for two reasons

1) I bought a house and I needed to decorate it.

2) rogue knew that something was different about me.

I then burst into the guild hall and yelled.

"IM HAVING A SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT AND _EVERYONE_ IS INVITED , INCLUDING THE EXCEEDS!" The whole guild stated at me before bursting into cheers.

"You sure?" Asked erza ,"i mean the guild I'd pretty big"

"Yeah you would think that , but not if you , like me had been saving up your whole life and bought a large three story house" Erza was dumbfounded as I skipped over to sting and Rogue and asked ,

"You coming tonight?"

"You bet!" Sting roared before going to fight Natsu. I then looked expectantly at Rogue ,

"Fine i'll go" he sighed.

"Yay" I cheered before heading home to get my house ready and to cook because knowing fairy tail they'll want a _lot_ of food.


End file.
